Jenseits der Sterne
Benjamin Sisko befindet sich im New York City des Jahres 1953 und schreibt dort als Benny Russell, ein farbiger Science-Fiction-Autor, einen Roman mit dem Titel Deep Space Nine. Zusammenfassung Teaser In Siskos Büro berichtet Major Kira Captain Sisko, dass die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)| Defiant]] trotz intensiver Suche keine Überlebenden der ''Cortéz'' finden konnte. Der ist besonders erschüttert, hatte Captain Swofford seine Frau doch durch ihn kennengelernt. Kira ist besorgt, wird das Patrouillieren an der Grenze zum Raum der Cardassianer doch immer gefährlicher, läuft man doch ständig Gefahr auf ein Jem'Hadar-Jagdgeschwader zu treffen. Sisko entgegnet, dass man die Champagnerkorken wohl zu früh knallen ließ. Nach der Rückeroberung von Deep Space 9 dachte jeder, der Krieg wäre beendet. Doch Kira widerspricht ihm. Sie weiß, dass weder sie, noch er dies annahmen. Doch Benjamin meint, es hat der Besatzung der Cortéz nicht geholfen. Dann will die Bajoranerin gehen. Gerade als sie zur Tür läuft, öffnet sich diese und Benjamins Vater kommt herein. Kira erkundigt sich, wie ihm die Station gefällt und er findet sie sehr groß. Daraufhin verlässt die Frau den Raum und Joseph bedauert seinem Sohn gegenüber den Tod von Swofford. Benjamin entschuldigt sich, dass er für seinen Vater keinen besseren Gastgeber abgibt. Der versteht dies und meint, dass er da ist, um seinen Sohn und auch Jake zu besuchen. Er macht sich Sorgen um Benjamin, da er in letzter Zeit so klang, als trüge er den ganzen Alpha-Quadranten auf seinen Schultern. Nun lässt Benjamin seinem Unmut freien Lauf. Er ist bedrückt und weiß nicht, wie viel er noch ertragen kann, folgt doch auf jeden Sieg den er erringt so etwas wie die Nachricht über die Cortéz und alles scheint zu Asche zu werden. Deshalb überlegt er, seinen Posten aufzugeben und jemand anderen die Arbeit tun zu lassen. Joseph will seinen Sohn unterstützen, egal wie er sich entscheidet. Doch er gibt ihm zu bedenken, dass Swofford ihm einiges über die Entscheidung zu sagen hätte, wäre er nun da. Doch genau darum geht es Benjamin. Swofford ist nicht da. Joseph meint, dass sein Sohn über seine Pläne nachdenken soll. Er selbst hat eine Verabredung mit Jake. In diesem Moment schaut Benjamin durch die Glastür seines Büros und sieht dort einen Mann im grauen Anzug mit Hut vorbeilaufen. Er will wissen wer das war und läuft aus dem Raum in Richtung OPS. Doch dort ist der Mann nicht mehr zu sehen und keiner der Anwesenden weiß, wen der Captain meint. Später läuft Benjamin gemeinsam mit Kasidy Yates durch die Korridore der Station. Er ist besorgt, dass sie die Station für einen weiteren Transport mit ihrem Frachter verlassen will. Doch Kasidy versucht ihn zu beruhigen, und meint, sie wolle nicht in die Nähe der Grenze zum cardassianischen Raum. Doch Sisko meint, dass dies keine Garantie sei, da die Jem'Hadar immer dreister werden und ein Frachter eine leichte Beute ist. Doch Kasidy will sich nicht abbringen lassen. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann in der Kleidung eines Baseballspielers auf und spricht Sisko an. Er fragt, ob er das Spiel gesehen habe. Dann verschwindet der Mann in ein Quartier. Sisko fragt Kasidy wer das war. Doch die hat niemanden gesehen. Sofort folgt Benjamin dem Mann in das Quartier und steht im nächsten Moment mitten auf einer Straße im New York der 1950er Jahre. Verwirrt schaut sich Sisko um und wird im nächsten Moment von einem herannahenden Taxi angefahren. Er beleibt verletzt liegen. Die Menge schaut ihn an. Auf der Krankenstation wacht Sisko auf. Dr. Bashir untersucht ihn. Die besorgten Kasidy, Joseph und Jake kommen um sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Er fühlt sich so weit ganz gut und erkundigt sich bei Bashir nach der Ursache für seine Probleme. Der meint, dass er ein paar ungewöhnliche synaptische Spannungen bei Sisko festgestellt hat. Die neuralen Muster ähneln laut Aussage des Doktors denen von vor etwa einem Jahr, als er Visionen über Bajor hatte. Joseph erkundigt sich, ob dies etwas mit den Propheten zu tun habe. Bashir kann aber nichts Genaueres sagen. Er will Sisko über Nacht auf der Krankenstation behalten. Sisko fragt sich ob dies wirklich nötig ist. Doch Bashir will ihm seine Werte auf einem PADD zeigen und streckt es ihm entgegen. Sisko greift danach. Sogleich hält Sisko ein Magazin namens „Galaxy“ in der Hand. Er befindet sich wieder im New York der 1950er Jahre. Doch er ist nicht Benjamin Sisko. Er ist nun der Autor Benny Russell. Ein Zeitungsjung bietet ihm das Magazin zum Kauf an. Doch der Junge steht selbst nicht auf Fliegende Untertassen, sondern gibt an, eher Kriegsgeschichten wie " Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit " zu mögen. Benny kauft das Magazin. In diesem Moment kommt Albert Macklin, ein Kollege von Benny dazu. Beide begrüßen sich. Albert steckt sich eine Pfeife an und beide gehen gemeinsam in Richtung ihres Büros. Akt I: Die Story seines Lebens In den Räumen des Magazins „Incredible Tales“ bereitet die Autorin Kay Eaton aus einem Pulver und Wasser einen Eistee zu. Ihrem Mann will der Weißer-Rosen-Instant-Tee allerdings gar nicht gefallen. Auch wenn seine Frau meint, H.G. Wells hätte das Getränk sicher gefallen, so ist der Autor davon überzeugt, dass kein Engländer mit Selbstachtung dieses Getränk mögen würde. Unterdessen ruft Herbert Rossoff, einer der Kollegen der Beiden, den Redakteur Douglas Pabst in das Büro. Er beschwert sich, dass die Donuts mal wieder uralt sind. Doch der nimmt sich einen der Donuts und beißt hinein. Danach urteilt er, dass diese hier höchstens sechs Stunden alt sind. Doch Rossoff kann das nicht akzeptieren. Er will zum Konkurrenzmagazin Galaxy gehen und dort arbeiten. Derweil kommen Benny und Albert in das Büro und Russell erkundigt sich nach dem Ausgang des Streites. Kay antwortet, dass es unentschieden wie immer ist. Derweil erinnert Pabst Rossoff daran, dass er bei der Konkurrenz sicher keine vier Cent pro Wort bezahlt bekommt. Julius bekommt das mit und beschwert sich, dass er nur zwei Cent pro Wort erhält und wenn Rossoff vier bekommt, will er mindestens drei Cent pro Wort. Doch Rossoff tut die Arbeit von Julius als Mist ab und meint, dass dieser froh sein kann, dass er zwei Cent bekommt. Unterdessen sieht Kay die neue Galaxy, die Benny bei sich hat. Sofort reißt sie es ihm aus der Hand und zeigt sie den Anderen. Rossoff sieht das Titelblatt und liest die Namen darauf. Er ist überzeugt, dass sein Name dort noch gut dazu passen würde. Um den Mann zum Bleiben zu überreden verspricht Pabst für den nächsten Tag frische Donuts und zusätzlich ein paar Krapfen. Rossoff lässt sich auf den Handel ein und damit kann man zum Tagesgeschäft über gehen. Pabst ruft den Grafiker Ritterhouse zu sich, um die Stories für den nächsten Monat vorzubereiten. Ritterhouse kommt auch sogleich an und bringt seine Zeichnungen mit. Er zeigt diese nacheinander den Autoren und nach der Reihe nehmen Kay und Julius und dann Herbert eine der Zeichnungen, nicht aber ohne ihre Entscheidung nach der Reihe schlecht zu machen. Dann zeigt er das Bild einer Raumstation, die Deep Space 9 sehr ähnlich sieht. Sofort meldet sich Benny und möchte eine Story dazu schreiben. Sofort geht der zu seinem Schreibtisch und schaut sich das Bild genau an. Dann kommt Pabst zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt. Da einige Leser wissen wollen, wie die Autoren des Magazins aussehen, hat der Verleger die Idee. Er möchte, dass in der nächsten Ausgabe ein Bild der Autoren erscheint. Allerdings sollen nicht alle auf das Bild. Zum einen soll Kay an diesem Tag ausschlafen, da sie eine Frau ist, zum Anderen soll Russell wegen seiner Hautfarbe zu Hause bleiben. Doch der will das nicht einsehen. Er weist darauf hin, dass es auch andere anerkannte farbige Autoren gibt. Doch Pabst lässt nicht mit sich reden und tut den Vorfall mit der Aussage, dass es sich lediglich um ein Foto handelt ab. Doch Rossoff hält Pabst vor, dass er nur feige sei. Der schickt die Anderen an ihre Arbeit und verlässt den Raum und geht in sein Büro. Spät am Abend verlässt Benny die Redaktion. Er hat die Zeichnung unter seinem Arm und legt sie zum Abschließen der Tür auf den Boden. Als er wieder danach greifen will wird das Bild von einer Windboe erfasst und auf die Straße geweht. Sofort läuft Benny hinterher. Nach ein paar Schritten tritt ein Fuß auf die Zeichnung und stoppt sie so. Ohne sich den Eigner des Fußes anzusehen bückt sich Benny, um die Zeichnung aufzuheben. Doch der Mann meint, dem der Fuß gehört meint, dass er nicht so schnell machen soll. Er und sein Kollege geben sich durch eine Polizeimarke als Polizisten zu erkennen. Sie fragen Benny, was er in der Straße mache. Der antwortet, dass er in dem Gebäude arbeitet. Die Männer vermuten, er ist der Hausmeister, wundern sich aber, weshalb er so gut gekleidet ist. Dann wollen sie wissen, wie er beweisen kann, dass die Zeichnung ihm gehört. Daraufhin meint Benny, dass es die Zeichnung einer Raumstation ist. Beide sind verwundert darüber. Dann schaut Mulkahey, einer der Polizisten, die Zeichnung an. Der Andere, Ryan, will Benny gleich einbuchten und auf Vorstrafen überprüfen, doch da meint Mulkahey, dass die Beiden gleich nach Uptown müssen und keine Zeit haben. Er gibt Benny die mittlerweile etwas mitgenommene Zeichnung zurück, doch bevor sie den Autor fortschicken, stößt Ryan noch eine Drohung aus und meint, dass Benny dieses Mal noch mit einer Verwarnung davon kommt, doch beim nächsten Mal, so der Polizist, bekommt er Ärger. Benny geht mit der Zeichnung weiter und die Beiden Polizisten bescheren sich über den Niedergang der Stadt. Auf dem Weg nach Hause kommt Benny an einem Priester vorbei, der seinen Zuhörern eine Botschaft unterbreitet. Als Benny an ihm vorbei will, richtet der Priester seine Worte direkt an Benny. Der soll den Anderen die Augen öffnen und das schreiben, was er in seinem Herzen liegt. Zudem soll er die Worte der Propheten nicht vergessen. Verwirrt geht Benny weiter. Dann kommt Benny in seine kleine Wohnung. Er schaltet das Radio ein und schaut sich die Zeichnung der Raumstation noch einmal an. Dann holt er eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Anschließend setzt er sich an seine Schreibmaschine und schaut erneut das Bild an. Nun legt er Papier in die Schreibmaschine und beginnt mit der Arbeit. Er schreibt einen Text über die Raumstation und Captain Benjamin Sisko. Dann öffnet er die Jalousie des Fensters in seinem Zimmer und schaut hinaus. Dort spiegelt sich das Abbild von eben jenem Captain Sisko in der Scheibe. Er nimmt seine Brille ab und schaut erneut. Doch dieses Mal sieht er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Dann führt er seine Arbeit fort. Er beginnt zu schreiben. Die Ideen sprudeln nur so aus ihm heraus. Am nächsten Tag begibt sich Benny in den Harlem Coffee Shop, in dem seine Freundin Cassie arbeitet, um sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Er berichtet, dass er soeben die beste Story seines Lebens geschrieben habe. Die Frau ist froh für ihn. Sie hat aber auch eine gute Nachricht. Da sich Mrs. Jackson bald zur Ruhe setzen will, hat sie die Möglichkeit, das Restaurant zu kaufen. Sie will dies gemeinsam mit Benny tun. Doch der will lieber seine Arbeit als Schriftsteller weiterführen. Allerdings erinnert ihn Cassie daran, dass er dies schon seit 15 Jahren erfolglos versucht. Sie sieht in dem Restaurant die große Chance der Beiden. Sie können Geld verdienen und endlich heiraten. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er immer von der Zukunft schreibt und dies könnte ihre Zukunft sein. Dann kommt Willie Hawkins in das Restaurant und berichtet Cassie von seinem Baseballspiel vom Tag zuvor und dass er Sniders Vorsprung abnahm. Laut seiner Aussage waren die Leute ganz aus dem Häuschen. Benny mischt sich ein und meint, dass er verstehen kann, dass die Leute schrien, da die New York Giants nur auf Platz 5 liegen. Hawkins findet das gar nicht witzig und meint Benny solle sich wo anders hinsetzen. Doch Cassie ist daran nicht interessiert, denn würde er gehen, würde er ihr Herz mitnehmen. Darauf antwortet Hawkins, dass sie ihr Herz vergeudet. Cassie sieht das allerdings anders. Nun bestellt Hawkins erst einmal. Die Frau fragt ihn, weshalb er immer noch in Uptown wohnt, wo er doch als so bekannter Spieler überall leben könnte. Der Angesprochene entgegnet, dass er zwar als Spieler geduldet, aber als Nachbar sicher nicht erwünscht ist. Zudem wird er in Uptown bewundert, was als Farbiger, der einen guten Ball schlägt. Dann macht er sich auf zu ein paar Kindern in dem Restaurant, die ihn um sein Autogramm bitten. In diesem Moment kommt Bennys Freund Jimmy in das Restaurant. Er bietet dem Schriftsteller eine Uhr zum Kauf an. Als Benny sich erkundigt, wo der Junge die Uhr her hat, meint dieser, dass er sie gefunden hat. Doch Benny weiß es besser und warnt seinen Freund, dass er in große Schwierigkeiten kommen wird, sollte er so weiter machen wie bisher. Doch Jimmy ist sich sicher, dass er aus jeder Angelegenheit kommt. Benny ist sich nicht so sicher. Er fordert den Jungen auf, sich einen Job zu suchen, doch der hat keine Lust auf die Abhängigkeit von Anderen, sondern will lieber sein eigener Boss sein. Auch Bennys Job ist nichts für ihn. Seiner Ansicht nach will niemand Geschichten über Weiße, die auf dem Mond leben, lesen. Doch der erwidert, dass er dies nicht mehr macht. Er schreibt nun über seine Leute, farbige. Auch das überzeugt Jimmy nicht wirklich. Er verlässt das Restaurant wieder. Akt II: Eine Geschichte für Träumer Im Büro von „Incredible Tales“ sitzen die Autoren und die neue Sekretärin von Pabst, Darlene Kursky, zusammen und lesen Benny Russells Geschichte. Darlene findet den Wurm in den Eingeweiden der Frau in dem Text eklig. Sie fragt, wer der Verfasser des Ganzen ist. Benny meldet sich und die Frau gibt an, dass dies das Beste ist, das sie seit „The Puppet Masters“ gelesen hat. Auch die Kollegen von Benny sind beeindruckt. Kay ist begeistert, Albert sprachlos und Herbert findet den Titel „Deep Space 9“ sehr verführerisch. Kay teilt Benny mit, dass ihr vor allem der Major gefällt. Als der sie ansieht, sieht er plötzlich nicht Kay, sondern Kira vor sich sitzen. Beim zweiten Hinsehen ist es wieder Kay. Sie fährt fort und meint, dass Science Fiction mehr starke Frauenfiguren braucht. Dem ebenfalls anwesenden Roy Ritterhouse gefallen vor allem die Cardassianer. Er will sogleich ein paar Grafiken für das Titelbild erstellen. In diesem Moment kommt Pabst die Tür herein. Ihm gefällt die Geschichte auch, aber er kann sie unmöglich drucken. Als Benny sich erkundigt, weshalb, er das nicht kann, entgegnet Pabst, dass der Held ein schwarzer Captain ist und dies für die Leser unglaubwürdig ist. Herbert wendet ein, dass Männer vom Mars auch nicht glaubwürdiger sind. Doch Pabst tut dies ab und meint, dass er nicht da ist, um die Welt zu ändern, sondern um ein Magazin herauszubringen. Herbert hält dies für eine idiotische Rechtfertigung von Feigheit. Daraufhin beschimpft ihn Douglas als „Roten“ und eine politische Diskussion beginnt. Albert versucht die Diskussion zu beenden, indem er sich nach seiner Geschichte erkundigt. Douglas nimmt die Geschichte über Roboter zum Anlass, die Diskussion fortzuführen und meint, dass Albert sich nicht für Hautfarben interessiert. Herbert erwidert, dass das kein Wunder ist, denn Albert ist in seinen Augen selbst ein Roboter. Dougles geht derweil zurück zum Thema. Er gibt Benny eine neue Zeichnung und verspricht ihm, die neue Story in der nächsten Ausgabe zu drucken. Russell will sich aber nicht darauf einlassen. Er will, dass die Geschichte jetzt veröffentlicht wird. Daraufhin fordert Douglas ihn auf, den Captain der Station weiß zu macht. Doch Benny kann das nicht, denn dann ist es nicht seine Geschichte. Douglas verlässt den Raum und die Anderen bleiben enttäuscht zurück. Im Harlem Coffee Shop tröstet Cassie den niedergeschlagenen Benny. Jimmy hat nicht so viel Beistand übrig und meint, dass er von Vorne herein wusste, dass die Geschichte eines Farbigen Captains nicht gedruckt werden würde. Seiner Meinung nach kommen Farbige nur ins Weltall, um den Weißen die Schuhe zu putzen. Egal zu welcher Zeit, so Jimmy, die Farbigen werden immer nur Nigger sein. Doch Benny sieht das anders. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Dinge sich ändern werden. Cassie ist dies egal. Sie denkt, dass dies die Ablehnung vielleicht auch einen Sinn haben könnte. Benny kann seine Arbeit aufgeben und im Restaurant mitarbeiten. Er könnte zusätzlich für eine Zeitung der Farbigen schreiben. Doch Benny will dies nicht, denn er ist kein Reporter, sondern Schriftsteller. In diesem Moment greift Worf Benny an die Schulter und fragt ihn, ob er das Spiel vom Vortag verfolgt habe. Vor Schreck fällt der vom Stuhl. Der Mann, der jetzt wieder Hawkins ist, hilft Benny auf und entschuldigt sich, sollte er ihn erschrocken haben. Verstört verlässt Benny darauf das Restaurant. Daraufhin versucht Hawkins sich erneut an Cassie heran zu machen, doch die lässt ihn wieder abblitzen. In der Nacht trifft Benny erneut auf den Priester, auf den er zuvor schon gestoßen war. Der meint, dass Benny den Propheten folgen und die Worte schreiben soll. Doch Benny scheint nicht zu verstehen und läuft davon. Zurück zu Hause setzt sich Benny sogleich an die Schreibmaschine. Später kommt Cassie in die Wohnung. Benny schläft mittlerweile im Sitzen. Sie schaltet das Radio ein und weckt ihn auf, denn er hat ihre Verabredung vergessen. Dann berichtet Benny, dass er gearbeitet und eine neue Geschichte über Benjamin Sisko geschrieben hat. Cassie wundert sich, weshalb er weiterhin die Geschichten schreibt, konnte er die letzte schon nicht verkaufen. Er ist sich bewusst, dass er diese Geschichte wahrscheinlich auch nicht verkaufen können wird, aber das ist ihm egal. Er muss die Geschichten einfach schreiben. Cassie belässt es dabei. Sie möchte dann auch nach Hause gehen, doch zuvor bittet sie Benny um einen letzten Tanz für die Nacht. Benny ist einverstanden und die Beiden tanzen miteinander. Als er seine Augen öffnet, tanzt er plötzlich nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung, sondern auf Deep Space 9. Auch die Frau ist nicht mehr Cassie, sondern Kasidy. Die Frau meint, dass die wünschte es gäbe kein Dominion. Verwundert fragt er nach dem Dominion. Doch da ist er auch schon wieder in der kleinen Wohnung in New York. Cassie versteht nicht, was das Dominion bedeutet. Doch bevor er antworten kann, ist er schon wieder auf der Raumstation und Kasidy ist besorgt und möchte wissen, was Benjamin fehlt. Er ist sich nicht sicher und endet wieder in der kleinen Wohnung in New York. Nun ist Cassie besorgt. Benny berichtet, dass er Dinge aus seine rGeschichte sehen würde, fast so als würde er sich in Captain Sisko verwandeln. Die Frau ist besorgt und meint, dass er sich nur etwas ausruhen muss. Einige Wochen Später ist Benny wieder in den Räumen von „Incredible Tales“. Nachdem er die Arbeit von Benny gelesen hat, kommt Pabst wütend aus seinem Büro. Er hatte dem Mann das Titelblatt und das Schreiben einer Novelle angeboten und Benny bringt nur sechs Fortsetzungsgeschichten von einer Story, die schon vor langer Zeit abgelehnt wurde. Deshalb ist er der Meinung, dass Benny wohl verrückt geworden ist. Julius hat unterdessen eine Idee für Benny. Er soll seine Story selbst drucken lassen, bei einem privaten Verlag. Doch Albert hat einen anderen Vorschlag. Er empfiehlt einen Traum daraus zu machen. Benny wird dadurch hellhörig. Pabst findet die Idee annehmbar, doch Herbert denkt, es würde die Story zerstören. Doch Benny ist damit einverstanden, kann man seine Geschichte so wenigstens veröffentlichen. Akt III: Fortführen der Arbeit Auf dem Weg zu Cassie trifft Benny auf Jimmy. Er will ihm berichten, dass seine Geschichte nun doch gedruckt wird. Doch der Junge hat keine Zeit. Er hat noch etwas vor. Benny macht sich Sorgen, doch Jimmy zieht davon. Im Restaurant in dem Cassie arbeitet berichtet Hawkins gerade wieder von einem Spiel. Doch die Frau ist nicht all zu überzeugt. Da kommt Benny herein und läuft zu Cassie. Sofort versucht Hawkins auch ihm von dem letzten Spiel zu erzählen, doch Benny meint, er habe etwas Besseres. Seine Sisko-Geschichten werden zu 3 Cent das Wort veröffentlicht. Deshalb will er am Abend mit Cassie feiern. Die Frau lässt sich sofort von der Euphorie anstecken und will ihr rotes Kleid zum Tanzen tragen. Am Abend treffen sich Benny und Cassie vor der Bar „The Rendezvous“ und machen sich sogleich auf den Weg. Cassie möchte, dass Benny sie bald heiratet und der will gerade darauf antworten, als der Priester wieder auftaucht. Er meint, dass er mit der Stimme der Propheten redet und dass Benny erst am Anfang der Reise steht. Zudem berichtet er ihm, dass der Weg der Propheten manchmal in Dunkelheit und Schmerz führt. Dann fühlt der Priester Bennys Pagh. Als er die Hand vom Ohr nimmt, klebt Blut daran. Daraufhin meint er, dass in den Worten der Propheten Verzweiflung und Hoffnung Hand in Hand gehen und so schnell wie er gekommen war, verschwindet er auch wieder. Verwundert bleiben Cassie und Benny zurück. Plötzlich sind Schüsse zu hören. Sofort läuft Benny zu dem Ort der Schüsse. Vor dem toten Jimmy stehen die Polizisten Mulkahey und Ryan. Benny will zu dem Jungen, doch die Beiden lassen ihn nicht vorbei. Sie berichten, dass Jimmy ein Auto aufbrechen wollte und dann mit einer Waffe auf sie los ging. Benny sieht die Waffe, ein Brechstange, und ist außer sich, war er doch keine Gefahr für die Beiden. Mulkahey und Ryan versuchen Benny weg zu schicken, doch der wehrt sich und so beginnen die Beiden immer und immer wieder auf ihn einzuschlagen und zu treten. Und während Benny geschlagen wird, sieht er abwechselnd die Beiden Polizisten und dann Dukat und Weyoun, die auf ihn einschlagen. Selbst am Boden liegend, treten sie noch auf den Mann ein. Cassie sieht das Ganze hilflos mit an und die Menge schaut dem Treiben wortlos zu. Nach einigen Wochen kann Benny wieder zurück an die Arbeit. Cassie hilft ihm, sich am Morgen vorzubereiten. Benny will nicht versäumen, wenn seine Story nun endlich gedruckt vor ihm liegt. Cassie bittet ihn, nicht zu stürmisch zu feiern, um sich nicht zu verletzen. Dann macht sich Benny auf den Weg. Hinkend kommt Benny im Büro an. Er fragt, ob das neue Magazin schon da ist. Doch Pabst ist noch beim Drucker, aber alle warten seine Rückkehr mit großer Spannung. Dann bekunden die Kollegen ihr Bedauern bezüglich des Vorfalls mit den Polizisten aus. Dann kommt Pabst in das Büro. Er hat kein Magazin dabei und berichtet, dass es diesen Monat keines geben wird. Mr. Stone, der Herausgeber, hat die ganze Auflage einstampfen lassen, da sie nicht dem üblichen hohen Standard entspricht. Benny will wissen, was nicht dem hohen Standard entsprach und ist sich im Klaren, dass es nur seine Geschichte ist, die gemeint war. Und der Grund ist, dass sein Held ein Farbiger ist. Pabst will nicht darauf eingehen und sagt, dass dies einzig die Entscheidung von Stone ist. Doch das ist nicht alles. Stone will auch, dass Benny gefeuert wird. Doch der meint, dass dies nicht nötig ist, denn er will selbst kündigen. Er beschimpft Pabst und meint, dass Sisko und die Anderen real sind, eine Idee, die man nicht zerstören kann. Immer weiter steigert er sich in dies hinein und bricht schließlich zusammen. Schließlich wird Benny von einem Krankenwagen abgeholt. Seine Kollegen schauen dem Vorfall erschüttert zu und sehen dem Krankenwagen nach. Im Krankenwagen steht plötzlich der Priester neben Benny. Der trägt mittlerweile eine Uniform aus dem 24. Jahrhundert. Der Priester meint, dass Benny den Weg der Propheten gegangen ist. Der will wissen, wer er ist und der Priester erklärt Benny, dass er selbst der Träumer und der Traum ist. Als Benny aus dem Fenster des Wagens schaut, sieht er die Sterne wie im Warpflug vorbei fliegen. Dann wacht Benjamin Sisko auf der Krankenstation auf. Er war nur ein paar Minuten ohne Bewusstsein. Bashir entdeckt, dass die neuralen Muster plötzlich wieder normal sind. Das ist zwar gut, doch der Doktor versteht nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Später besucht Joseph seinen Sohn in seinem Quartier. Er erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden seines Sohnes und der fühlt sich gut. Joseph hat derweil seine Sachen gepackt, da er sich am nächsten Morgen zurück zur Erde auf macht. Benjamin hätte seinen Vater gerne noch etwas um sich, doch der muss zurück ins Restaurant. Die Frage, die er hat ist, was Benjamin nun tun wird. Der meint, dass er seine Aufgabe zu Ende führen wird, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er scheitert. Dann beginnt er zu überlegen und fragt sich, ob er, die Station und alle um ihn herum nicht vielleicht nur ein Traum oder eine Idee von Benny Russell sind, die diese jenseits der Sterne hat. Er schaut aus dem Fenster seines Quartieres, in dem sich Benny Russell spiegelt. Hintergrundinformationen * In dieser Episode sind alle Hauptcharaktere von Deep Space Nine komplett ohne Maske zu sehen. * Eine vielkritisierte aber auch gelobte Episode, da sie sich mit der Rassendiskriminierung auseinandersetzt, ohne es indirekt über fremde Außerirdische zu machen. * Zudem zeigt die Episode aber auch Personen, die in ihrer Zeit gefangen sind und denen es bis auf Benny nicht möglich ist, sich eine andere Welt vorzustellen. Wie man später in der Episode sieht, reicht dies aber nicht aus. Wer von der Norm der entsprechenden Zeit abweicht, wird für verrückt erklärt und wer eine Vision hat, wird zum Gespött der Anderen. * Wird der Traum hier von den Propheten gelenkt, so machen sich die Pah-Geister dies im späteren Verlauf von Deep Space 9 zu nutze und versuchen Benjamin Sisko in durch die Fortführung der Visionen zu manipulieren und dazu zu bringen, die Propheten nicht zu befreien. * Siskos letzter Gedanke erinnert stark an Jean-Luc Picards Ansprache in , als er sagt: „Vielleicht ist das alles um uns herum nur eine Phantasiewelt, die irgendjemand sich in einem kleinen Kasten auf einem Tisch ansieht.“ * Diese Episode erhielt 1998 stolze drei Emmy-Nominierungen (für Art Direction, Kostüme und Hairstyling) thumb|Das Galaxy-Magazin * Auf der Ausgabe des Magazins „Galaxy“, die sich Benny am Anfang der Episode kauft, ist Sternenbasis 11 zu sehen. Es trägt den Titel "Court Martial" (Originaltitel der Episode ) und der Autor heißt Samuel T. Cogley (Kirks Anwalt in der Episode). * Der Tod des Freundes Jimmy in der Episode soll Benjamin schon auf den baldigen Tod einer geliebten Person vorbereiten, in diesem Fall der Tod von Jadzia Dax in . Sie wird von Dukat, der in diesem Fall durch den Polizisten Ryan vertreten wird, getötet. * Siskos neurale Muster ähneln denen aus der Episode . * Das Zitat von Julius "Wir sind Schriftsteller, keine Wikinger" ist wieder einmal eine Anspielung auf Dr. McCoys geflügeltes Wort "Ich bin Arzt, kein...". *Einige der Namen werden in der Episode nicht genannt, sind allerdings aus dem Script zu entnehmen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Brock Peters - Priester / Joseph Sisko * Jeffrey Combs - Kevin Mulkahey, Polizist * Marc Alaimo - Burt Ryan, Polizist * J.G. Hertzler - Roy Ritterhouse, Grafiker * Aron Eisenberg - Zeitungsjunge * Penny Johnson - Cassie, Benny's Freundin / Kasidy Yates Zusätzliche Figuren * Avery Brooks als Benny Russell, Autor * Colm Meaney als Albert Macklin, Autor * Nana Visitor als Kay Eaton alias K.C. Hunter, Autorin * Alexander Siddig als Julius Eaton, Autor * Armin Shimerman als Herbert Rossoff, Autor * René Auberjonois als Douglas Pabst, Redakteur * Michael Dorn als Willie Hawkins, Baseballspieler * Cirroc Lofton als Jimmy * Terry Farrell als Darlene Kursky, Sekretärin Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Far Beyond the Stars (episode) es:Far Beyond the Stars nl:Far Beyond the Stars